Apocalypse Baby
by heidipoo
Summary: Omid never got shot, and he, Christa, and Clementine find a safe place to have the baby. In the apocalyptic world, can they make it through this? In a world where everything is dying, is it still possible to bring life into it?
1. Baby Bliss

**Author's Note: Spoilers! Do not read if you don't want to, you've been warned. Hey y'all! This little fanfic is long overdue. I played episode one of season two and not even ten minutes into the game, Christa is like super pregnant and Omid dies! And I'm sitting there like uh... Okay? Then it fast forwards and I'm going to assume that Christa lost the baby, or maybe it died after she had it? I don't know. Anyway, I guess this is just a little what if fic, you know, like what if she actually had the baby...? So yeah, read, review, enjoy and be sure to check out my other fanfics. This will probably be about three chapters.**

* * *

"Seriously." Omid continued as he, Christa, and Clementine walked along on the dirt trail. The sun was setting, and the sky was orange; it was going to get dark soon. They were the only ones left out of the original group. Out of everyone, they were the only survivors. Christa and Omid took care of Clementine well, but it wasn't the same as Lee did. Albeit, she was grateful for their care, sometimes she felt like a burden to them. They wanted to go on with their own lives, and even though they didn't have a very well thought out plan, she still felt uncomfortable. They were just walking, walking and traveling to see what they could find, if anything. "What are we going to name it?" He asked as they continued to walk. Clementine rolled her eyes, they had this discussion about twice a day.

"First off," Christa said as they walked on and she reached down to rub her big pregnant belly. "The baby is not an it, so don't call he or she an it." She joked with him. She had been pregnant for some time now, hell, Clem even thought she had been pregnant when they all first met. Clementine looked up at the couple as she walked behind them. Sometimes, she wondered why she even bothered.

"Well, if the baby had a name, I wouldn't have to call he or she an it." Omid replied as the group stopped by a makeshift fire pit that somebody else had left behind. They needed to stop anyway, after all, with Christa's nearly protruding nine month stomach, she got tired very easily. She couldn't walk very fast, and hell, Omid and Clementine had to protect her most of the time. Clementine hadn't said this out loud, but she knew that having a baby with the group would only slow them down, and maybe even get them killed. She didn't really ever share her thoughts or opinions with Christa and Omid, for she was afraid that they would abandon her so easily. So Clem kept quiet, and went along with anything.

The tall woman sat down on a log, "What do you want to name the baby, Clementine?" Christa asked as she looked over to the small girl. Well, she wasn't really too small anymore. Time had passed, and blossomed Clementine into a budding preteen. She was becoming a young woman, and she wasn't so naïve as she was before. Clem became more exposed to things, and she became real smart. She had listened to what Lee said so that she could survive. She stayed strong, she kept her hair short, and more importantly, she didn't let anyone push her around. Albeit Omid and Christa were her guardians, they felt that Clementine was wise enough and old enough to make her own decisions. They knew how smart she was.

Clementine shrugged, "I don't know." She said honestly. Naming a baby was the least of her worries right now, especially if she didn't know that baby was going to live or not. That was another thing she didn't understand. It was the apocalypse, how would one even go about having a baby? There were no hospitals, there were no doctors, so if something went wrong, Christa and the baby could both die. They were on their own. In the back of her mind though, Clementine knew that Christa probably had these thoughts. Maybe she was just full of hope.

"Oh come on!" Christa encouraged as she nudged Clem in the shoulder gently. "You've got to have names in that head of yours."

"I still like Omid Jr." Omid said as he sat down on the log beside Christa.

"Omid, I told you a million times we are not having two Omids around here." Christa replied. "One annoying person is enough, and besides, what if the baby is a girl?" She questioned with a thick eyebrow raised.

"Christa Jr?" He suggested with a playful grin. Clementine rolled her eyes. How could they be joking around like this? How could they be so happy? Everything around them was infected or dying. Why would they want to bring a baby into that?

"No." Christa said seriously. "We're not having two Christa's either." She added. It was quiet for a minute as the two sat there and thought about different things. Clementine turned and looked at the sky, it was getting darker by the second, and the dark meant that there would be walkers coming out soon. She was surprised they were even able to stay out in this open fire pit for so long. She wanted to tell them that they should go, but she didn't want them to get angry with her. Just then, an idea popped into her small mind.

"Lee." She uttered in that single syllable, her voice softer than it had ever been. Christa and Omid looked over to the girl slowly.

"What?" Christa asked gently as she and Omid were slightly confused right now.

"You can name the baby Lee, boy or girl, you can name it Lee." Clementine said again, only to be stared at by Omid and Christa, but the two weren't sure what to say. Even after all this time, they knew she was still mourning but they didn't know that she would bring Lee up as often as she did. Maybe it was because she found this man so awe inspiring, this father figure to be her role model; her light in the darkness. Christa and Omid didn't understand that though, they didn't understand the father and daughter bond Lee and Clementine had.

"Clem..." Omid started, but wasn't sure what else to say. He wasn't sure if she was being genuinely serious in that name suggestion, or whether she was still sad and mourning. He wasn't sure whether to comfort her, or leave her alone. He was just so confused. In that moment, Clementine felt like crying. Why weren't they saying anything? They asked for her suggestions, she gave it to them. What was so wrong with the name Lee? She merely ignored them and made sure her tears didn't fall. She wouldn't let them see her cry, she was too strong for that.

"What do you think the baby will look like?" Christa asked, changing the subject too easily.

"Me of course." Omid said, "It'll get all the good looking genes." He added playfully.

"Shut up Omid." Christa replied simply, yet all in good fun.

Clementine sighed, "It's getting dark. We should find shelter." She said and began to walk away from the couple. "Walkers will be here soon." She added and said nothing else as she walked along feeling more alone than ever. While Christa and Omid were wrapped up in their baby bliss, Clementine was damaged, and no one really wanted to listen to her problems.

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued...?**


	2. It's Time

"Look, over there." Clementine pointed off in the distance as Christa and Omid followed behind her. "There's a building we could use as shelter tonight." She added. Albeit she was small, she was still very smart, and sometimes she felt as if she was the only one in this group that could think of ideas and stuff. The building was still a little while away, but at least they finally found something. It was getting darker by the second, and they didn't want to be caught in the dark when walkers finally came.

"I don't know Clementine..." Christa started to say. "It looks kind of... Shabby?" She asked, trying to search for the right word. Why was she complaining? It was a shelter, and they would be safe. Why did it matter what the building looked like? Clementine just wished that they would listen to her more sometimes.

The small girl sighed, "I don't suppose you see anything else around here." She said as she looked back at the two adults following behind her. Sometimes she felt like she was the adult. God, she'd give anything to go back to the days where she and Lee were happy at the motor inn. Before the bandits attacked, and before Lilly stole the RV... Before Lee got bit, and she had to say goodbye.

"I guess not..." Christa mumbled as they continued to walk.

"Good looking out Clem." Omid commented as they came closer to the building. Nobody had even said anything about the incident earlier, but to Clem, it was all forgotten. The only thing she was concerned about was staying alive another night, and that wouldn't happen if she kept thinking about other things. "Looks like we'll be safe tonight." He added.

"Yeah." Clem said agreeing fully with Omid. They would be safe tonight.

"Hopefully there won't be any walkers in the building when we get there." Christa chimed in. Clementine rolled her eyes, she had a gun, she'd be able to protect them even if there were walkers there. As they came closer to the building, they noticed it looked like a small log cabin, or cottage even. "What the heck is a house doing all the way out here in the woods?" Christa pondered.

"Vacation home?" Omid suggested. It was dark now, and Clementine had her small pistol in hand; ready to shoot in any case or incident. She was prepared, and she always would be. "Christa, why don't you and Clem stay here, and I'll go check out the house." Omid said as he looked over to the woman he loved, and to Clementine. After all, he was the man, he felt that he should go.

Clem shook her head, "You shouldn't go alone." What if there were too many? "It's dark, we don't know what could happen." She added quickly.

"I doubt there's any in there." The short man said, almost in a boasting manner. "Plus, Christa can't stay out here alone." He added.

"Clementine's right." Christa commented suddenly. "You shouldn't go in alone, what if you get hurt?" She said, pain stricken in her eyes. She couldn't bear to live with herself if something happened to Omid, or worse, if he got bit. She never wanted to see him as one of those things.

"Christa-" Omid started, but was cut off by Clementine.

"We could all go in together, I mean, it looks pretty abandoned." The small girl suggested with a shrug of her tiny shoulders. "Christa could follow behind us." She added and Christa nodded. It was a good idea, better than leaving somebody by themselves.

Omid nodded as well, "Okay, let's go." He said as he too, pulled out his gun and they headed into the small abandoned house with Clementine following behind him, and Christa following her. "Stay alert." He warned. It was a very, very small, one room house, and it in fact, was empty. "I think there's a lantern in here!" Omid said excitedly as he flipped on the small lantern that barely illuminated the room. It wasn't much, but at least they could see each other.

"Looks all clear." Clementine said as she looked around the one room house. There were even some small makeshift beds on the floor that somebody else had left behind before them.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm beat." Omid said as he sat down on one of the makeshift beds. "We should get some rest." He suggested and Clementine and Christa both obliged as they too found a makeshift bed and decided to lay down on them.

"Goodnight." Clementine said gently.

"Night." The others replied. This was the part of the day that she hated the most. She hated going to sleep. Albeit it was nice being able to rest your body, and leave reality for a while, but Clementine always had the worst dreams. She always dreamed of Lee, and of Duck, and of everyone she had lost during this chaotic time. She'd wake up in sweats, shaking, not even remembering where in the hell she was, and most of all, she hated hearing the voices. It was like Lee was talking to her or something. She always tried to drown out the dreams, but she usually only got about three hours of sleep a night. It was hell on her.

She was just in another one of those dreams when all of a sudden, she was jolted awake by the sounds of Christa's screams. They were loud, and it sounded like she was dying. "Christa!" Clementine yelled. "What's going on?" She yelled again.

"I think she's having the baby!" Omid shouted as well, excitement and nervousness taking over the both of them.

Christa nodded, "It's time Omid..." She said before holding her breath so she wouldn't scream, after all, they didn't want to attract any walkers. How in the hell were they gonna get this baby out?


	3. Finally

"Clementine, could you bring that light over here now?" Omid asked, referring to the barely lit up lantern. Clem nodded and went to retrieve the light. "Christa, we need to prop your head up... Clementine, bring me the other pillow off that bed." He ordered and Clementine obliged again. She wanted to do anything she could to help, after all, even though she envied Christa just a bit, she wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her, or to the newborn baby. Once they had everything set up so that Christa's head was propped up and the area was well lit, it was time to get Christa's clothes off. "I'm going to need that bottle of water and that small blanket out of your backpack too." He added and Clementine raced off to get it and give it to him.

"Is everything going to be okay?" Clementine asked as she watched Omid remove Christa's pants. She knew where babies came from, but she hadn't ever seen one been born before, and frankly, she really didn't want to. She had heard many things about child-birth, and mostly everything was unpleasant. Clem was really freaked out because she wasn't sure what was going to happen, and she didn't like surprises, ever. This was going to be a hectic moment, and she thought she might have wanted to get her gun, but decided against it. She just hoped that all Christa's screaming wouldn't attract any walkers to them.

"Yeah, Clem... Just stay beside Christa and hold her hand, okay?" Omid said as he tried his best to find out what was going on down there with the baby. Clementine followed orders and laid beside Christa only to support her and hold her hand. She was having many contractions, so that must have meant that the baby was pretty close.

"Omid..." She barely got out. She looked extremely weak, and Clementine wasn't ready to lose someone else. She had lost enough people in her short amount of life already, she didn't need another person gone. "I don't think we can do this." She tried to say. "Do you really think you can deliver a baby? Here? We have nothing..." She began to cry.

"Christa." Omid said sternly to catch her attention. "You're gonna have to trust me on this. I can do this, we can do this." He said as he looked up into her big eyes. "I love you." He told her, earning a smile from Christa. That was another thing that Clementine didn't understand either. How could you find love in the apocalypse as well? Unless Christa and Omid were together before the walkers started attacking. If that was the case, Clem was proud of them for working together and staying alive this long.

"You can do this Christa." Clementine told her with a small smile. "We're here for you, and the baby." She added. Christa smiled as Clementine wiped away the fallen tears that were staining her cheeks, and she nodded. Suddenly, there was another contraction coming on, and this time Christa knew she had to push.

"This is it." She said, "I'm getting this baby out!" She exclaimed as she began to hold her breath and push.

"You're doing great Christa..." Omid encouraged.

"I think I feel the head..." She grunted as she continued to push. "Can you see it?" She asked Omid. He then moved the lantern so that he could see, and indeed, there was a baby's head down there and Christa was crowning.

"Yeah... I see it-" He said but then fainted to the ground.

"Omid!" Christa yelled.

"What happened?" Clementine asked as she got up to look around.

"I don't know... Clem, I've gotta get this baby out. You've got to help me." Christa begged, "Please. Please Clementine." She continued and the smaller girl nodded. Omid was hopeless, he was too weak so he had fainted at the sight of the head.

"Okay." Clementine said and took a deep breath to steady herself as she got between Christa's legs. "I think you just have to push?" She said a little confused and Christa nodded. "It looks like the head is kind of out." She added, turning her head sideways to get a better look. Christa felt another contraction coming on, and she pushed again. "Okay!" Clem said. "The head is all the way out!" Clementine's eyes widened as she saw the rest of the baby come out in one swift motion. "Oh my god, it's out..." She said as she hurried and picked the baby up with the small blanket, and tried to clean the baby off with the little amount of water they had. It began crying immediately.

Finally, Omid woke back up in a somewhat frenzied daze, "What did I miss?" He asked in a panic as he looked around in a hurry. It was so unlike him to pass out like that, especially now, after everything else they had seen, birth made him faint?

By now, Christa was crying and there were tears down her face, "Clementine delivered the baby..." She said.

"It's a girl..." Clementine said as she gave the small baby to Omid so he could cut the umbilical cord off.

"We're naming her Lee." Christa said with a smile, and Clementine looked over to her.

"Really?" Clementine asked and the tall girl nodded. "Thank you Christa..." Clementine said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there was my little Walking Dead fic thing. Let me know what y'all think in a review. I'm sure when they release more episodes, I'll get more ideas, but WD isn't really that popular on here so I don't know. Thanks for reading, be sure to check out my other fics! Oh and by the way, I am still taking requests too, so just PM me. Stay fabulous!**


End file.
